


Norbert the double-ended newt

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Newt Scamander is a Sweetheart, Not Canon Compliant, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Percival/Newt fluff. Them taking care of and/or rescuing a creature." This magical forest is an entirely new location to Newt. Sure he had heard of it but it was never high on his priority list until now. Through his work Percival managed to find out about the forest dying, as in losing its magic, and the creatures left there were in danger. As no one was in charge of protecting them, anyone could go and hunt them down as long as they killed them. The thought had sent Newt into action and he traveled there as fast and discretely as he could, along with Percival who insisted on coming along. "
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 42





	Norbert the double-ended newt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @Lady_of_the_Rings for the prompt! Sorry this is short but that's how they tend to be with my fluff writings.

This magical forest is an entirely new location to Newt. Sure he had heard of it but it was never high on his priority list until now. Through his work Percival managed to find out about the forest dying, as in losing its magic, and the creatures left there were in danger. As no one was in charge of protecting them, anyone could go and hunt them down as long as they killed them. The thought had sent Newt into action and he traveled there as fast and discretely as he could, along with Percival who insisted on coming along.

They had split up at the edge of the forest and agreed to meet up by the big rock nearby once the sun had gone completely down. Newt could sense how the magic was vanishing with the animals, how it was turning into a forest like any other. He cast a few quiet spells to help him see the tracks of the creatures better. There wasn’t many of them and most he found were old and faded. Deeper into the forest he came across a pond the animals most likely used as a water source by the edge of water sits a rock with good direct sunlight. 

Newt studies the double-ended newt in amusement. It had noticed him, both heads looking at him with their beady little eyes. Newt had never seen this creature outside of a magical pet shop. He crouches down near the rock and offers his palm where he had made algae appear. The newt gets excited and slithers onto his hand. Newt makes a silent work of opening his briefcase and dropping the animal in. 

Next he focuses on the bigger tracks leading away from the water. The form suggests a feline creature but with six legs instead of four, big and fast, it’s a wampus cat. Another creature Newt has merely studied and going after it would probably not end well. It must be hungry with the shortage of other animals, Newt ponders. 

He puts down the briefcase, opens it and steps inside. The double-ended newt he had sent down earlier was exploring the table and it’s various foods. Newt took a couple sizable chunks of meat and went back up. He left them by a tree and hid behind few trees over and waited. Waited and waited until the sun was making its disappearance. Then noiselessly a big cat made its wary way out of the trees. Had it not been so hungry it would have noticed Newt earlier, not after he jumped into view. The wumpus cat was startled at first but then made a fast beeline for the wizard. And fast as in this cat could outrun an arrow. Sure Newt could put a spell on it but he wanted to see this gorgeous creature in action. He dropped down into the briefcase behind him as the cat got close to jumping on him, and inside he finally cast a spell, and the cat fell asleep.

“Newt?” Percival. “In here.” He quipped back and the other wizard came down the ladder. He had a bright green creature on his shoulder - one would say a mixture between a monkey and a frog - that was showing off it razor sharp teeth. Newt panicked momentarily and looked around for the double-ended newt so it wouldn’t end up as that thing’s next meal. 

“That is one big cat.” Percival commented on the six legged feline laying on the floor. “Yes, yes, a wumpus cat. Would you be a dear and get that thing further away, thank you.” Newt rambled, still looking for the lizard. The monkey frog, clabbert, made a strange noise and jumped from Percival’s shoulder onto the table, its eyes locked onto the wall. Newt looked and indeed saw the lizard. “Immobulus!” Newt casts a spell on the clabbert as it made its next jump, freezing it midair. 

Percival came around him and took the creature from the air. “Sorry, I’ve been feeding it lizards this whole way. I don’t know how it’s still hungry.” He looks at the newt on the wall. “Hey, this guy has two heads, hello.” The lizard ignores him in favor of slithering away to hide somewhere. Percival turns to Newt who’s now checking over the wumpus cat. “There’s still work for tomorrow. I saw some hares with antlers but they ran away.” 

“Jackalopes.” Newt says. “Right, where should I put this?” Percival asks gesturing to the clabbert. “By the trees, just let the spell wear off and come help me carry this one.” Percival leaves and Newt continues with the big cat. It’s thin and it’s fur is in pretty bad shape but otherwise not in a deadly state. Him and Percival carry it to the woods part of the enclosures and put it down with meat next to it for when it wakes up. 

“This is only two we managed to get, how many do you think you’ll be able to save?” Percival asks quietly as they make their way back to center. “As many as possible. Only problem is choosing which ones to set free and where, and which ones need to be sent out to sanctuaries.” Newt takes a seat on a large tree trunk in front of the prairie and Percival follows suit, summoning them some tea and crackers from the tiny shack kitchen. “You can go back to New York tomorrow if you want to.” Newt says softly and watches the graphorns walk about. Percival only rubs his back with a warm hand. “You aren’t getting rid of me that easily. I like helping you, Newt. Even if I don’t understand it all.” Newt hides his smile into his cup of tea. “Well, that’s really kind of you.”

Something moves in his pocket and he pulls out the double-ended newt. “Ah, I correct myself, three we managed to get.” Percival says. “It’s cute, all newts are cute.” He muses and again, Newt has to hide his smile. “Should we give it a name?”

“I don’t know- I don’t give them names.”

The lizard looks at them both at the same time with its two heads.

“Norbert.” Percival suggests and Newt tilts his head, pretends to think about it. “Norbert sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can give me a prompts on tumblr @pluckedpheasant !:)


End file.
